1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic industry has advanced to a higher level, the integration density of semiconductor devices has likewise increased . Higher integration of semiconductor devices may be a significant factor in determining product price. In other words, as integration density of semiconductor devices increases, product prices of semiconductor devices may decrease. Requirement for higher integration of semiconductor devices is increasing. Typically, since integration density of semiconductor devices is mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration density may be significantly influenced by the level of fine pattern forming technology. However, pattern fineness may be limited due to expensive semiconductor equipment and/or difficulties in semiconductor fabrication processes.